Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blue-tooth communication system and more particularly, to a blue-tooth communication system and a broadcasting method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, wireless data communication is more popular among electronic devices. The blue-tooth protocol is a well-known wireless data transmission protocol, and is widely applied in portable electronic devices.
Nowadays, a conventional blue-tooth transceiver can transmit broadcast data packages in one way. As for data package broadcasting, a conventional blue-tooth transmitter cannot get any information from blue-tooth receivers after a data package is broadcasted to the blue-tooth receivers. That is to say, the blue-tooth transmitter is incapable of knowing whether the data package is received by the blue-tooth receivers successfully or not. All the conventional blue-tooth transmitter can do is only to re-broadcast the data package for several times, and the number of the re-broadcasting can only be set based on experiences of an engineer. In the conventional technique, it is difficult to control the quality of the data package broadcasting.
Meanwhile, in a conventional blue-tooth communication system, the blue-tooth transmitter broadcasts the data package only according to a pre-defined broadcasting manner. In case a blue-tooth receiver end suddenly generates a request that is not defined, the broadcasting behaviors of the blue-tooth transmitter end cannot be changed immediately, which causes inconvenience to the usage.